Set Me Free
by Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown
Summary: A chestnut haired and maroon eyed boy appears out of the blue, claiming to want to help Katsuya get together with Seto, but is he being completely honest? Could he have a hidden motive? Who is this strange boy? SetoxKatsuya. Epilogue now up!
1. An Unwelcome Meeting

**Set Me Free**** - Chapter 1**

Good afternoon my fellow fanfic readers and writers, I'm back with a new story, I'm hoping its a fresh and original idea but I'll leave that for you to decide. I apologise for not updating my two ongoing stories 'Looking Through Another's Eyes' and 'Omae Wo Ore No Mono' in a while, I have had a few opportunities such as the bad snowy weather I've had, and I was in a recent accident a few weeks ago, but I just haven't felt like writing for them yet, I have started on LTAE'S chapter 3, so don't worry about that, I will do my utmost best to get updating the other stories very soon but until then I hope you like my newest story. I'll let you all know now, I don't want to complicate things for myself with so many stories, so this will not be updated again until I have completed it, but again no worries there since it is not too far from being finished, I am hoping this is going to be a mini story around five or six chapters but I'll have to see at the end.

Seraphis is based from a manga I have read called 'Fallen Moon' I just loved the name and what it stands for (you will find out what it stands for in later chapters) he is meant to be the devil, but how the devil acts in my story is from my own imagination, I haven't gone by what other people think the devil is like. This is only how I've wrote it, I don't think any facts will be included. So I hope you don't hold that against me.

Since I didn't get a valentines drabble out, due to no ideas and other things, this could be called a late valentines fiction, even though its nothing to do with valentines.

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters that I have included or mentioned in this story, I only wish I did, that right goes to someone else.

Pairings - SetoxKatsuya, slight SeraphisxKatsuya and slight OtogixHonda (if you squint) (So if you don't like boyxboy then I'll ask you nicely to leave my story, I will not take homophobic criticism)

Warnings - Shounen-ai (which means innocent little things like kisses (chaste and passionate) etc... as well as some swearing, I do not think there will be anything else.

Type of fanfiction - Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst (quite a combination)

Last note - The yugi group such as Honda, Otogi, Yugi, maybe Yami, Mokuba and Anzu will be included in this story but they will not have a big part. It's all based really on Seto, Katsuya and Seraphis.

---Story---

Jou slammed his bedroom door shut in anger, he then chucked everything laid on his desk onto the floor smashing a few precious items such as his special picture of his sister Shizuka and him playing at a beach when they were little and a picture of his parents together before they divorced with him and his little sister all looking like a happy family, the pieces of glass from the frames now scattered all over the wood floor. He screamed as he punched the wall continuously but stopped for a minute when he heard his father shouting "boy, what's that noise?"

Jou growled before shouting "shut it, old man" and continued punching the wall until he noticed blood on his wall as well as his knuckles mumbling "fuck" under his breath he walked out of his room into the bathroom to wash the blood away as well as to get a cloth to wipe the blood off the wall.

Once he'd finished that, he threw himself onto his small bed in the corner and let the tears he had wanted to cry all day finally fall from his tired honey coloured eyes. After a few minutes he attempted to wipe the tears away feeling utterly pathetic but it was a vain attempt since every time he tried to wipe them away more took there place.

He sobbed more as he thought back to his day at school specifically the run in he had with Seto Kaiba.

_~Flashback~_

"Watch where you're going you stupid worthless mutt" Kaiba growled glaring down at the blond as he quickly regained balance after nearly being knocked over by the clumsy mutt.

"Shut up Kaiba, I'm not a mutt and I can walk where ever I please, it's a free country after all" Jou replied gripping his fists just waiting for an opening to take a shot at the smug CEO.

Kaiba smirked cruelly at Jou before pushing him into the lockers close by and sneered in the coldest voice Jou had ever heard from the CEO "you're such a weak mutt, and the run down dump of a house you live in proves that not everything is free. Its time you learnt your place mutt, I'm fed up of your barking and I'm sick of you, so from now on stay the hell away from me" with this said Kaiba swiftly walked away from a shocked Jou.

Jou stood staring as Kaiba walked away from him, feeling all the hurt and pain inside his body, he shook trying to repress the oncoming tears at least until he was in the safety of his own room where he could freely set them free. Jou grabbed his bag that he had dropped to the floor when Kaiba had said all his harsh words and ran all the way home not stopping to speak to Yugi who had called out to him or even when his dad yelled at him yet again when he had just stepped into the run down apartment.

~_End Flashback~_

Unknown to Jou as he was reminiscing about all the nasty things Kaiba had said to hurt him again that day, someone was watching him close by with a smirk on their face and had been watching the poor boy for a long time. Just as Jou gasped when he noticed the two smashed frames on the floor and rushed over to them to carefully take the pictures out and started to pick up the pieces of glass carefully trying not to cut himself, Lucifer decided to make his entrance known.

Jou was too busy picking up the pieces of glass to even notice the stranger just yet, but when Lucifer walked in front of him and sat down on the small desk Jou shot up and away from him. A cold laugh erupted from Lucifer as he watched the blond try to calm down. Once the blond had calmed down slightly and was sitting on his bed Lucifer walked towards him so close to his face that Jou started to blush at the close proximity as well as feel fear tugging at his body. Just as Jou was ready to speak his lips were quickly caught by Lucifer's, Jou's whole body froze as he felt the other kissing him, he panicked as he felt himself slowly losing consciousness as Lucifer just kept kissing him even when the other started fighting him to break the lip lock, Lucifer made the kiss even deeper and by this time the boy he was kissing had passed out. Lucifer smirked and pulled away and pulled a small ring from his pocket and placed it on one of Jou's fingers, once it was on Jou's finger it disappeared, unnoticed by anyone apart from the one who knew it was there, not even poor Jou would know.

Jou woke up after a couple of hours with a start remembering the weird dream he had had, he put a cool hand to his head, the chestnut haired stranger that had suddenly appeared flashing through his mind. Jou mumbled "who was he?" but jumped slightly when a voice replied "the names Lucifer but you will call me as of now Seraphis" Jou turned to face Seraphis in numb shock and asked nervously "why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you get your crush, but I know how hard and painful that is going to be, so I'm here to make you a promise" Lucifer responded in a cold voice void of any emotion.

"What kind of promise?" Jou asked with curiousity and slight fear.

"Either you can get Kaiba to fall for you or you belong to me forever" Seraphis replied nonchalantly brushing a strand of chestnut brown hair from his maroon coloured eyes, whilst thinking 'can you win Kaiba over whilst being under my control? I highly doubt it! So you will be mine'

"What the fuck, I'll be yours? I don't think so" Jou shrieked back but gulped as Seraphis walked towards him so close he could feel his breath on his face, an evil aura surrounding him.

"You will be mine if Kaiba doesn't fall for you" Seraphis commanded pulling Jou harshly by his blond hair to seal the deal with a kiss.

End of chapter 1

Well I hope you liked the first chapter, even though its short. Review if you would like to, its up to you. I wrote this since I was inspired and I haven't been able to stop, I even wrote it at college when I was meant to be writing my assignment, but ah well, this idea wouldn't leave me. This story is for my own satisfaction, I am liking how its turning out xD

So for whoever likes it, the next chapters will be uploaded soon, since the way I'm typing this story out, its going to be finished in no time.

The name isn't the best or the originalist of names for stories but it was all I could think of, if I think of a better name or you have any suggestions then it will be changed, since I'm not too kean on the name, bit dull in my opinion.

I promise I will work on my other stories very soon.

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	2. Meet The Devil's True Colours

**Set Me Free - Chapter 2**

I'm back with chapter two, sorry its taken a short while, I thought I'd be done a lot quicker than this, but unfortunatly things came up, and I've been getting stressed with the amounts of college work I have been given, but the good news is that this story is now completed, so the chapters will be uploaded in a short amount of time. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, and thanks for adding this story to your favourites and alerts. Now this story is finished I can start working on updating my other two stories. I hope this story doesn't move too fast, but I like how this has all turned out xD

---Story---

Jou and Seraphis walked through the doors into the school hand in hand; all the students stopped what they were currently doing once they noticed the new couple. They both walked down the corridor in the direction of Jou's locker, Seraphis answering all the questions asked by the curious students. Most of the students swooned as the new student walked past them. Jou and Seraphis reached Jou's locker just as Kaiba made his way down the corridor, Seraphis smirked at the opportunity and pulled Jou towards him and captured his lips whilst wrapping his arms tightly around Jou's waist, Seraphis smirked inwardly as he noticed the pain and hurt that flashed through Kaiba's sapphire eyes as he noticed the two kissing, Seraphis deepened the kiss as Kaiba stood rooted to the spot in shock before regaining motion and walking away from the scene.

Seraphis pulled away when Kaiba walked around a corner and smirked at the pure bliss as well as the dazed expression all over his puppet Jou's face. By this time a lot of the students were squealing in happiness at the scene they had just witnessed.

Jou grabbed his things he would need for his lessons from his locker and placed them in his bag before shutting the locker and walking to class with Seraphis, once in class Jou took his regular seat sat at the table with Yugi, Honda, Anzu and Otogi. The class drooled at the new student who walked in, Seraphis walked up to the teacher and his maroon eyes stared into pale blue eyes, the teacher started to feel slightly nervous, after a minute of the teacher and student staring at each other, Seraphis's eyes turned ruby still staring into the teacher's eyes, the teacher then stood from her seat like a robot and introduced the new student "class this is Seraphis, he's a new transfer student, be nice to him everyone" the class replied with "we will"

"Take a seat on Jou's table" the teacher said whilst pointing to the table she wanted him to sit at.

Seraphis nodded before taking a seat right next to Jou much to Kaiba's annoyance. The class continued as normal everyone busy cracking on with their work, Kaiba was ready to punch the new guy by the end of the class noticing every time he had groped his puppy.

The bell rang signalling the end of class, Jou packed up his things and began to walk out of the room with his friends as well as Seraphis but didn't get far since Kaiba had pulled him back, nodding for his friends to walk on he turned to face Kaiba, they all left apart from Seraphis who was watching from the door to see what would happen, if he didn't like how things were going, he would intervene.

"What do you want Kaiba? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me and to quote 'stay the hell away from you" Jou asked leaning against a desk.

"I want to know who that guy is and how you know him or even met him" Kaiba replied his whole tone coated in anger.

"What does it matter to you?" Jou asked trying to remember for the life of him where he met his now boyfriend. Seraphis smirked as he noticed Jou couldn't remember anything about him.

"Just answer the question mutt so I can be on my way already" Kaiba replied getting irritated as the mutt evaded the question.

"I don't have to if I don't want to; it's also none of your business what goes on in my life"

"Look mutt you are going to tell me even if I have to force you" Kaiba snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"Whatever, I'm out of here" with that said Jou walked out of the classroom leaving a furious Kaiba. Seraphis caught up with Jou as he rushed down the corridor to the next lesson that they were late for thanks to Kaiba.

Since they were late they decided to go up to the roof and skip the lesson, no point going since they were already late. Whilst Seraphis and Jou sat on the roof, Kaiba was in class not paying attention to the lesson but instead researching the new suspicious student Seraphis. He didn't find anything out apart from the name, Seraphis meant 'Angel of Fire' infuriated Kaiba slammed his laptop shut and stormed out of the class ignoring the teacher telling him to "return to his seat" he walked in the direction of the bathroom, once there he pushed the door open in anger causing the door to slam against the wall and strided over to the sink but froze when he saw the very person he really didn't want to see 'Seraphis' leaning against the wall looking smug, as if he'd been waiting for him.

"Who are you really?" Kaiba asked in the iciest voice glaring at Seraphis.

Seraphis smirked whilst he replied "the ones who's going to steal your guy"

Enraged Kaiba walked over and pushed Seraphis into a wall hard, gripping him by the throat, but found their positions switched as Seraphis stood over him gripping his throat tightly that he couldn't breathe; Kaiba clawed at the hand restraining him but couldn't get it to budge and losing breath quickly he began to lose his vision, the only thing he could hear was a harsh laugh and a comment "give up. Katsuya will be mine." before he ended up passing out on the cold tiled bathroom floor.

End of chapter 2 

Well there you have it, stay tuned for chapter 3 that will be uploaded quite soon! =3

x Casondrah Kiku x


	3. Discoveries

**Set Me Free - Chapter 3**

Hello I'm back with chapter three, I almost forgot about updating this but luckily I remembered. Everything is updated now, apart from LTAE's, I really need to work on that, but its proving quite hard, so they'll be a wait on that, I'm sorry to say, I'll try get chapter 3 out for it ASAP. Anyhow enough of that, enjoy the chapter^^

---Story---

Kaiba woke up with a groan holding a hand to his head, glancing around the quiet bathroom trying to regain his sight. After a few seconds of his eyesight adjusting he stood up and calmly walked out of the bathroom in search of Seraphis as well as his unsafe puppy.

On the other side of school Jou was sat on the roof trying to figure out where Seraphis had come from and why he didn't remember anything about him, not the time they met, how they got together or anything. Why was that? It wasn't right. His thoughts were stopped suddenly as Seraphis called him; he walked down the stairs from the roof and walked along the corridor until he came to Seraphis who was sat on a bench waiting for him. Jou sat down next to him and looked at Seraphis for a few minutes before he asked "why can't I remember anything about you or us?"

Seraphis didn't answer just kissed Jou to shut him up with his questioning, but to Seraphis's surprise Jou pushed against his chest and pulled away from the kiss shocking Seraphis. Jou panted for a few minutes before saying "Stop it" and then asking "I don't know you, do I?"

Seraphis growled and pushed Jou away standing up quickly but unfortunately for Jou he ended up falling off of the bench and banging his head on the ground, Jou sat up and then yelled out of pain but gasped as the memories of the day before came back to him. He looked at Seraphis and his eyes widened before he started to stutter out "you... you...you" Jou closed his mouth and growled in frustration before trying to speak again "You're...you're... Lucifer"

"Don't call me that here" Seraphis growled leaning over Jou, glaring into honey eyes.

"What do you want? What's your aim in all this?" Jou asked, thoroughly confused.

"You don't need to know" Seraphis answered before walking off and leaving Jou sat on the bench, confused out of his mind.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, Jou decided to return to his classes but both Seraphis and Kaiba were missing for the rest of the day. Unknown to Jou or anyone, Kaiba had confronted Seraphis again on the school roof but had been knocked cold and taken away to hell with Seraphis.

School ended quickly and the students piled out of school, Jou walked out the school with his friends who were busy questioning him about Seraphis, but only gave cryptic answers. How was he meant to tell his friends that his 'boyfriend' wasn't really his boyfriend but instead the 'devil'?

They walked together stopping at everyone's homes, they reached Yugi's first and then Honda's but Otogi went with Honda much to Jou's and Anzu's amusement, Anzu's house was second to last and Jou walked to his home by himself, he walked up the stairs and into his father's apartment ignoring all the abuse his father fired at him and walking straight into his bedroom. As soon as he arrived in his room he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking back on the weird day he had had. Being Seraphis's boyfriend, doing anything and everything Seraphis said due to being under his control and of course the argument with Kaiba. He frowned as he thought of Kaiba, both Kaiba and Seraphis hadn't been in classes for the rest of the afternoon.

Jou jumped up from his bed and walked quickly to the living room to check if his dad was passed out from the alcohol, luck was on his side as he watched his dad snoring his head off. Sighing in relief Jou snuck over to the phone sat on the table near the sofa, he gulped and picked the phone up being extra careful to keep quiet, if his father woke up and saw him using the phone he would get hell.

Jou quickly dialled Mokuba, after a few rings Mokuba picked up, after hearing a "who's this?" from Mokuba's side, Jou whispered in a rush "Mokuba, its Jou. Has Kaiba been home yet?"

Jou paled as Mokuba answered with the dreaded "No he hasn't" and then carried onto say "he isn't at KaibaCorp either. Jou do you know anything?"

Jou gulped before he started to reply but it was cut short as his dad woke up and shouted "you little shit, how dare you use that phone" Jou dropped the phone on the floor in shock and ducked quickly as his father tried landing a punch. Whilst Jou's father was trying to keep balanced Jou quickly hung up the phone, he didn't need Mokuba knowing what was going on. He placed the phone back onto the table and ran to his room slamming the door and shoving the desk against it, hopefully it would slow his dad down whilst he climbed down the fire escape so he could get away from his angered father.

"Boy open this fucking door" Jou's father boomed banging on the door.

Jou climbed out of his window and as quick as he could he started climbing down the fire escape, once he reached the bottom he ran as fast as he could in the direction of the Kaiba mansion. Whilst Jou was on his way to the Kaiba mansion, Jou's father had eventually got into Jou's room, angered even more that his son had escaped his clutches, his anger died down slightly as he spotted the picture that had fallen from the desk onto the floor, of him, Jou, Shizuka and his divorced wife. A new feeling spread throughout him when he realised what he had been doing to his only son. 'Guilt'

After a ten minute run and fifteen minute walk Jou arrived at the Kaiba mansion, he buzzed at the gate and Mokuba let him in, he walked up to the door which was held open by Mokuba. Jou walked in gawking at the spacious mansion. Mokuba chuckled at the look of pure awe that was written all over Jou's face before remembering the conversation they had had earlier.

"Jou do you know where my big brother is?" Mokuba asked.

Jou blinked at the smaller boy before he sighed and then frowned when he replied "I may have an idea"

End of chapter 3 

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 I know its moving along quite quickly, but I hope that doesn't put you off or anything. Chapter 4 should be uploaded sometime next week if all goes well.

x Casondrah Kiku x


	4. I Will Never Belong To You

**Set Me Free - Chapter 4**

"Where is he then?" Mokuba asked eagerly, his tone clearly etched with worry.

"It's hard to explain" Jou replied looking anywhere but at Mokuba.

"Jou, tell me where my brother is" Mokuba demanded.

"I don't know the exact where abouts, I just... you're going to need to sit down Mokuba" Jou replied feeling slightly nervous.

Mokuba frowned but walked into the lounge and sat down on a small sofa whilst Jou seated himself in an arm chair. Jou began to relay the story about how he had met Seraphis and what had happened with him, the conversation Jou and Kaiba had ended up having as well as Kaiba not turning up for the lessons. By the end of the long speech Mokuba was shocked into silence with his mouth wide open along with his eyes, whilst Jou was dying to know what Mokuba thought of it all.

After a five to ten minute silence Mokuba finally closed his mouth and his eyes returned to their normal size. "So you think this 'Seraphis' has my brother?" Mokuba asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. Though where is a mystery to me" Jou answered standing up and walking to the window to gaze out of it in deep thought.

Mokuba frowned whilst watching Jou.

Whilst Mokuba and Jou were trying to figure out where Kaiba could be, Kaiba was just waking up, he looked around and noticed he was surrounded by fire; he was lying on an uncomfortable ledge, he shot up into a sitting position quickly, he blinked a few times as he looked at his surroundings, but once he noticed Seraphis floating just above the flames of the fire, his eyes narrowed into slits, Kaiba glaring at Seraphis fiercely. Seraphis just laughed cruelly whilst making his way over to Kaiba.

"What do you want?" Kaiba growled in anger, his eyes still narrowed into slits.

"I think you know who I want" Seraphis replied in a bored tone whilst grinning and licking his lips slightly.

Kaiba felt a shiver run down his spine, as a thought of Seraphis with his puppy flashed through his mind, he began to feel sick at the thought. Quickly angered by these thoughts Kaiba lunged ready to attack Seraphis but Seraphis disappeared and reappeared on his other side. "He will never be yours Seraphis, he's _my_ puppy"

"Your puppy? I don't think so, he doesn't even like you from what I've heard" Seraphis laughed at Kaiba's expense.

Kaiba felt discouraged but still snapped out "He may not be my puppy, but I will make sure that he's _never _yours"

Just as Seraphis was about to reply he heard his name being called by Jou and vanished from Kaiba's site to appear in Jou's.

"What have you done with Kaiba?" Jou demanded whilst Mokuba gawked at the figure talking to Jou.

"Why do you want to know? I thought you hated him" Seraphis replied whilst watching Jou's every move.

"I-I do, but Mokuba needs his brother" Jou answered gesturing to Mokuba who was stood hiding behind Jou.

"Ah, yes, him" Seraphis muttered glancing at Mokuba, no expression on his face.

Mokuba glanced at Jou nervously, trying to avoid looking into the now ruby red eyes of Seraphis

"Take us to Kaiba" Jou demanded gritting his teeth, anger bubbling inside him.

"You want to see Kaiba? Alright I'll let you see Kaiba, but only if you become mine" Seraphis replied smirking almost cruelly at Jou, daring him to defy him.

Jou pretended to yawn as he sighed out "you're still going on about me being yours? Haven't you figured it out yet? I'll never be yours under any circumstances"

Mokuba jumped back as the aura surrounding Seraphis became evil, so strong that Mokuba was frightened out of his wits, and the narrowed ruby eyes of Seraphis's got Mokuba clinging to Jou's arm trying to tell him to move, but Jou didn't budge.

"Fine I'll let you see your beloved" Seraphis sneered whilst opening up a portal to take Jou to Kaiba, as well as Mokuba who was still clinging onto Jou's sky blue t-shirt causing Seraphis to roll his eyes at the childish act.

They all walked into the gateway leading directly to hell, walking along a pathway surrounded by ice, passing by old statues of fallen angels, they walked for what seemed like forever until they came upon mountains surrounded by fire, demons watching them as they walked past and bowed to their master before returning to their work. They past more demons who were torturing evil souls, Mokuba quickly kept his head faced down after seeing someone being burnt by the flames and screaming in anguish, so he wouldn't see anymore of the horrific sights, they kept walking, Jou's face was void of any emotions but on the inside he was scared out of his wits. Hands reached for them from the ground making Mokuba scream loudly, his eyes watering, and Jou just as frightened but trying to act neutral. Seraphis just continued to walk as if he didn't have company following right behind him. They walked up a hill until they reached a castle like building at the top, demons were everywhere by this time and Mokuba was clutching to Jou's top like his life depended on it.

"He's up there" Seraphis pointed out, his finger in the direction of his castle.

"He isn't harmed is he?" Jou asked tentatively.

Seraphis turned his head slightly in Jou's direction, a smirk on his pale face when he replied "I can't assure you that he isn't harmed. My minions could have done anything to him for all I know"

Jou growled quietly; worry building up in the pit of his stomach, making him feel sick to his stomach. 'Kaiba better be unharmed' was the thought running through Jou's head, whilst the only thought that was running through Mokuba's was 'I want to go home, I want to go home'

Jou was ready to run with Mokuba to the castle but just as he was ready to sprint towards the castle, a hand grabbed his wrist tightly and span Jou into him. Before Jou could object his lips were caught in a tight lip lock. Jou was really getting sick of this by now and started pounding against Seraphis's chest to let him go. Seraphis released him and then told Jou "I'll let Kaiba go, if you stay here with me"

"You must be kidding me? What happens to him if I don't?" Jou questioned, his eyes burning with anger and confusion.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I'll leave him here and instruct my minions to torture him or send his soul to the world in-between heaven and hell and let his soul wander in loneliness with other souls, never being with their true love, just depends what I feel like. Now what will it be?" the evil smirk that was well placed on Seraphis's lips was hurting Jou's eyes by now, and he could feel tears building in the corners of his eyes, at the dilemma he was in. But he knew without a doubt that he would stay here if it meant he could save Kaiba.

"I-I-I'll s-stay" Jou whispered brokenly whilst Mokuba looked up at him in shock, that he'd go so far to save his brother, although he admired Jou for his bravery he also questioned why he'd go so far to risk his own life for someone he supposedly hated, but being Jou he was the type of guy who would help anyone even someone he didn't like.

"...But can I see him one last time?" Jou asked quietly, tears silently falling down his cheeks.

"Fine, you can see him" Seraphis replied after a few minutes, he wrapped his arms tightly around Jou's waist, Jou feeling completely disgusted but he couldn't really do anything about it, every time he tried to get out of the grip around his waist, Seraphis just tightened his hands, almost hurting poor Jou.

All three of them walked up to the castle, walking along dark and gloomy corridors, through arced doorways, until they reached the room where Kaiba was, pinned to a stone slab in the shape of the devil's true form, he looked to be passed out from what Jou could see.

Mokuba and Jou ran to Kaiba's side shaking him until to their relief sapphire eyes widened when they stared at both of the boys, and then quickly narrowed when they saw an arm wrap around Jou's waist. Jealousy building up strongly in his stomach, if he wasn't currently restrained, he would rip Seraphis's head off for even touching his puppy so intimately.

"Seto" Mokuba cried making Kaiba flinch at the terrified tone in his little brother's voice.

"Mokuba, puppy" Kaiba said, not knowing much else to say, he had a hundred things to say, but nothing would come out.

"A a ah, Kaiba. He's not your puppy any longer" Seraphis butted into their moment with his smug voice.

Jou could feel a shiver run down his back at the icy glare that was directed at Seraphis, could Kaiba possibly hold some unknown feelings for him? Jou wondered watching Kaiba's expression.

Kaiba looked over at Jou, and Jou could feel excruciating pain when he noticed the pain, hurt, longing and sadness all in Kaiba's sapphire eyes.

A chuckle left Seraphis's mouth as he unlocked the shackles keeping Kaiba restrained to the slab of slate. Kaiba jumped down but fell landing on his knees, since he'd lost all feeling in his body. After a while he stood shakily and looked questionably at Seraphis as if to ask 'why did you let me go?'

"You're free to go, Kaiba" Seraphis announced to him, smirking.

"What about my little brother and the puppy?" Kaiba asked warily, there _had_ to be a catch. Jou frowned slightly when he realised Kaiba had addressed him as 'the' puppy instead of 'his' puppy like he usually would.

"Your little brother is free to go, but the puppy or more specifically _my_ puppy will be staying here with me" Seraphis replied never taking his maroon eyes from Kaiba's piercing sapphire eyes.

"WHAT?" Kaiba yelled, absolutely scandalised by this new information he had been given.

"You heard me. He will be staying here with me, he agreed to this" Seraphis taunted Kaiba gesturing to Jou, who was looking nervous.

"Wait just a second, don't lie to him. I consented to this so he wouldn't be harmed. You have to guarantee he or Mokuba will not be harmed if I stay here with you" Jou cut across, the pain of being parted from Kaiba, the anger at Seraphis at forcing this decision onto him was fuelling him to speak up.

"Fine, fine, I guarantee Kaiba nor Mokuba will not be harmed. Happy?" Seraphis replied in a bored tone whilst Kaiba and Mokuba gawked at Jou.

"Jou, you can't be serious?" Mokuba asked, worried for the blond.

Jou grinned at Mokuba, trying to reassure the boy he would be fine. Mokuba wasn't sure though and Kaiba was ready to burst out of anger.

Jou moved to Kaiba, looking up into his eyes for a while before shocking Kaiba when Jou wrapped his arms around Kaiba in an embrace. He pulled away and looked at Kaiba again and leaned up, tiptoeing and kissed him chastely. Kaiba gasped before deepening the kiss, but it didn't last long since Jou was pulled harshly from the CEO by an infuriated Seraphis

"He's not yours to touch, so keep your filthy hands off of him. You got your first and last kiss from him, NOW LEAVE" Seraphis demanded, glaring at the CEO who wasn't phased in the least.

"You are mistaken, if you think I am going to leave _my_ puppy with the likes of you" explained Kaiba, emphasising that Jou was indeed his puppy.

"Oh yeah? What can a human like you do?" Seraphis asked walking closer to Kaiba.

Kaiba didn't move but just continued glaring, a glare of death in Seraphis's direction. He was stuck on what he could do but a lesson he'd learnt was never let the enemy back you into a corner.

Seraphis smirked at Kaiba before pulling Jou over to him and kissing him right in front of Kaiba, Kaiba was outraged to say the least. He was _pissed_. There was no way he would allow Seraphis to do that!

He pulled Jou away and pushed him behind him where Mokuba was standing. He then pulled his fist back and punched Seraphis right in the mouth. Seraphis brought a hand up to his lips and pulled his hand away when he noticed the blood he was fuming. A fight broke out between Seraphis and Kaiba, the minions tried to join in but Seraphis wouldn't allow them to. Both Jou and Mokuba gasped when Seraphis changed into his true form, all of his powers could be released this way and that's what they all were worried about.

Flames surrounded Seraphis and flames of fire made their way to Kaiba's direction, Kaiba kept moving as much as he could, trying to avoid the flames of anger from Seraphis. They kept fighting and Jou and Mokuba couldn't bare to look but when they heard someone's head collide with the floor making a nice cracking sound, Jou and Mokuba both flinched and looked up to see what had happened, Kaiba was passed out on the floor whilst Seraphis was leant over him, flames in his hand ready to strike the unconscious Kaiba. Jou hurriedly rushed over to Kaiba to protect him, by this time he was already crying as he choked out "why are you doing this? Why me? Why him?"

Whilst Mokuba ran after Jou and tried shaking Kaiba into consciousness whilst repeating "Seto" in a worried and terrified tone of voice.

"Because you are mine" Seraphis announced like it was obvious.

Jou let a bitter laugh escape as well as a few tears as he declared "I'm not yours and I never will be. I'm Seto's"

End of chapter 4

There's chapter four completed for you all^^ I think Solo's Orca will of enjoyed the last part where Katsuya finally admits he's Seto's and not Seraphis's! xD I'm thinking of changing the ending but I'm not completely sure yet, I think the ending you'll find to be dull, but I'll think about it! If I do, it will be awhile before more chapters are updated!

I'm not very good with fight scenes so I kept it short and brief! I didn't think Seto could win against the devil, its near down impossible!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for chapter 5, that may be uploaded next week if I decide to stick with the ending I already have!

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	5. Time For A New Beginning

**Set Me Free - Chapter 5**

This is the second to last chapter, the story has gone weird from here I think, so depending on how I feel and how you all feel about this chapter and the last I might edit the ending or add an alternative ending, but we'll see. I have a lot of other stories to be working on as well. So anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter.

---Story---

Jou was silent for a short while but then asked the same question again "Why are you doing this to us? Why? I haven't even met you until you turned up out of no-where, why are you putting us through all this pain?"

"Why?" Seraphis said, his tone dripping with anger, and slight pain.

"I've been watching you for a while, and I've been watching the interactions between you two, both pretending to hate each other to hide your longing for each other? You two refuse to acknowledge it, and I find it infuriating. So I attempted to infiltrate your lives, by taking you away from him then maybe he can acknowledge what he feels for you"

"So you don't, you know feel anything for me?" Jou asked nervously.

Seraphis looked away whilst speaking for the first time since Jou had met him in a small quiet lost voice "My heart already belongs to someone else"

Jou sighed with barely hidden relief that Seraphis wasn't after him, but frowned when he remembered the tone he had spoken in. "Who does your heart belong to" Jou asked, hoping not to strike the others anger again.

"His name is Lucas, but since he is in heaven I can't see him, I haven't seen him since I was banished from heaven"

Jou could feel the pain from the other just by his voice but a new voice cut in before Jou could voice his thoughts.

"You came and messed our lives since you can't see this Lucas? How pathetic and bothersome can you be?" Kaiba growled from the floor, his head was splitting, and he was furious.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything" Seraphis shrieked ready to attack Kaiba again but Jou stopped him when he said "Will Lucas be proud of you if he discovers what you have been doing?"

"Are you threatening me?" Seraphis growled out.

"No, I'm just saying, will Lucas like it if he found out about what you had done?" Jou asked no ill intention in his words, just truth.

"I know how painful it is to be separated from loved ones, but the longer you wait the more the heart grows fonder" Jou grinned whilst speaking.

"Where did you get those cheesy lines, puppy?" Kaiba asked, amusement shining in sapphire eyes.

Jou dropped down to sitting on the ground with Kaiba before he said "It's the truth, and I'm not a puppy"

Kaiba smirked before pulling his puppy into an embrace, Jou sighed whilst wrapping his arms around Kaiba.

Seraphis watched the sweet affection between Kaiba and Jou and just wished that Lucas could be there to share it with him, he sighed before muttering "you're free to go"

Jou looked up from the ground "You mean it? All of us?" He asked, trying to not get too excited.

"Yes, now get out" Seraphis replied as he looked up at the roof of the place.

"We would, but we err don't know how to get out" Jou said scratching his head.

Sighing in irritation, Seraphis said "My minions will take you to the beginning of hell there you will find a gateway back to your world"

They all nodded, Mokuba walked forward to help Kaiba up with Jou, Kaiba stood shakily and unsteadily, but nearly lost his balance when Mokuba hugged him tightly. Once Kaiba regained balance and was let go by Mokuba, Kaiba walked to Seraphis and asked "are you going to come back into our lives to mess it again? Or will you leave Jou alone now?"

Growling Seraphis replied "I'll leave you alone, if you finally both confess how you feel about each other"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow whilst Jou blushed crimson, sucking in a breath Jou started to say "Kaiba I-I have liked you for a while, I may even lo-" but Jou couldn't continue since Kaiba had taken the opportunity to shut Jou up by kissing him, now that they could enjoy the kiss, they were relaxed and at ease, though Jou was slightly sloppy, unsure and all over the place to start off but Kaiba guided him. Kaiba licked and nibbled along Jou's bottom lip causing a quiet moan to erupt from Jou, Kaiba was pleased with the moan Jou had given and that Jou's mouth opened for him to explore, Kaiba was already hooked on Jou's taste, and didn't want to break the kiss but losing breath very quickly, they broke apart and gazed into each others eyes. Kaiba could say without a doubt he loved the pure happiness wrote all over Jou's flushed face.

"Finally" Seraphis muttered, slightly happy on the inside that they had finally confessed to each other after all the years of nasty name calling.

Just as they were ready to leave, Jou walked up to Seraphis and said "I hope you will be happy with Lucas, Lucifer"

Seraphis could feel a smile starting to break on his face, but kept a neutral look on his face as he watched Kaiba, Mokuba and Jou walk away back to their realm. Silence stretched between all three of them as they walked to the gateway, not once looking back from where they'd walked.

They continued to walk until they returned to the living room inside the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba at once hugged Seto and then Jou before he left both boys alone and chose to play some video games in the game room.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again, puppy" Kaiba sighed out as he sat down in an armchair.

"Ehh? What did I do?" Jou asked thoroughly confused.

Kaiba felt his eye twitch slightly at the blondness of his puppy. "Don't do something as reckless as agreeing to be someone's to save me"

Jou smiled and walked over to Kaiba and sat down on the arm of the chair and whispered "I'd do anything for you. Your life was much more important than mine so I had to do it"

"So...you never did tell me how you felt about me" Jou carried onto say, hoping he hadn't stuck a foot in his mouth.

"Hmm... you'll just have to wait and see" Kaiba replied whilst smirking at a now pouting Jou.

Kaiba chuckled before pulling Jou from the arm and into Kaiba's lap, much to Jou's embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around his puppy's waist tightly and ran his fingers through Jou's blond hair. Jou could feel himself relax in Kaiba's grip, and sighed in content.

"So what happens now then?" Jou asked facing Kaiba's chest.

"What do you want to happen now?" Kaiba asked in a monotone voice.

"Can we just forget it all and have a fresh start?" Jou asked, nervous of Kaiba's answer.

Kaiba felt hurt that his puppy wanted to return to the days they insulted each other and hated each other. He had kind of hoped that something could happen between the both of them but maybe he had been wrong.

"Kaiba?" Jou said quietly looking up into the far away gaze of Kaiba's. "Kaiba?" Jou said louder."

"Hn"

"What's wrong? Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you. Let me get this straight you want to return to the time where we hated each other and insulted each other on a daily basis?" Kaiba asked, the hurt and confusion clear in his voice.

Jou tilted his head before letting out a small chuckle "What are you on about? Why would I want to do that? I just wanted to see what could happen between us, and if we could leave everything that had happened with Seraphis behind"

Kaiba felt stupid, jumping to conclusions. He pulled Jou closer to his body and tilted his head backwards so he could lean down and kiss him. Jou immediately melted into the kiss and started to return the kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart and Jou felt his stomach flutter when he saw the small smile Kaiba was directing at him.

"So are you ready for a new beginning, Seto?" Jou asked whilst gazing into happy sapphire eyes.

"I am Katsuya" Seto replied before sealing Jou's lips with his own.

Mokuba chuckled watching the romantic scene unfold in his living room. He was glad that his big brother was finally happy. He felt quite stupid for not figuring out both of their feelings though. He smiled at the scene before returning to playing his video games, giving his brother and his new boyfriend some privacy.

End chapter 5

Last chapter should be up either later today, or maybe later this week, I have a new story I am working on, so I want to get this story up, so its finished, so then I can put all my effort into my other stories including this new one which is called 'Shattered Memories' I am going to upload the prologue right after I've uploaded this chapter! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it wasn't very good and I hope you enjoy the newest story of mine as well. I'm on a roll with my stories xD

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	6. Epilogue!

**Set Me Free - Chapter 6**

Well this is the final chapter of this story, short I know but it is just how it went, I thought of different endings but thought I would just keep with this one, I might come back and change the ending if I feel like it or if any of you would like me too, but my first priority is finishing my other projects that have been started. So I hope you enjoy the last chapter! I know its not much, hope that doesn't put you off though^^

---Story---

Jou gulped as Kaiba gripped his hand tightly as they walked into school together, Kaiba had picked Jou up from his house and gave him a lift to their school. Jou was nervous about how all the students including his friends were going to take his new relationship. Kaiba on the other hand was worried about what the press was going to think but he finally had his puppy so he wasn't too bothered about what the press was going to think, after all it was his life.

They walked down the corridor together, trying to ignore the gaping looks of the students; it was quite unnerving how the school had become eerily quiet. They got half way down near their class when they were stopped by Kaiba's fangirls, all heartbroken that their guy had been taken. Jou flinched slightly when he noticed the glares the girls were sending his way. But the glare on Kaiba's face when he realised what they were doing was much scarier than the petty girls. They scurried off leaving Kaiba and Jou to continue walking to their class.

They arrived at their class and Jou felt his body become tense as his friends looked in his direction with smiles at first but then shocked looks as they saw the linked hands of their best friend with their enemy. Kaiba could feel a headache coming on at the conversation that was about to occur.

Yugi, Honda, Anzu and Otogi made their way over to the new couple, the shocked look still remaining on all of their faces. After a few tense minutes the shocked look on Yugi's face faded into a nervous smile as he asked Jou "What happened to Seraphis Jou? Weren't you happy with him?"

Jou could feel Kaiba tense as well as squeeze his hand when Yugi mentioned that 'guys' name. Jou sighed as he replied "it's a long story Yugi, it just wasn't working out. Besides I never felt anything for him, my heart has always belonged to Seto"

Honda and Otogi laughed at the cheesy line, whilst Anzu got a happy grin on her face, Yugi was in shock and Kaiba rolled his eyes though he was amused.

"So are you and err Kaiba together now then?" Anzu butted in, curiousity getting the better of her.

"Yep, we are" Jou replied with no hesitation before turning around and kissing a shocked Seto Kaiba.

They all smiled at the scene, Otogi chose this as the best time to kiss his boyfriend Honda. Once both couples had stopped kissing each other they took a seat at their table, Kaiba now sitting next to Jou in the place where Seraphis had sat.

Whilst the group was talking, the teacher came in with a new student who had long black hair which was tied in a plait as well as green eyes, the girls as well as some of the boys swooned at the gorgeous new teenager dressed in a blue uniform.

The class was introduced to the boy and then he seated himself at a table near the group, the class was uneventful, Jou was bored as was Kaiba, Honda chose this time as a great opportunity to grope his boyfriend, Anzu was the only one who was bothering to get on with the assigned work.

The day passed quickly much to the happiness of Jou and Kaiba. It soon came to the end of the day and as Jou and Kaiba was making their way towards the gate to exit the school; someone was leant against the gate apparently waiting for them. They stopped in front of the new student waiting to see what he had to say.

"You're Lucas right?" Jou asked addressing the new teen.

"I am, but I have a question to ask of both of you" Lucas replied smiling at Kaiba and Jou.

"What sort of question?" Kaiba asked, slightly curious to know what Lucas wanted.

"You know Lucifer right?"

Jou gasped quietly and Kaiba's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected question.

"We had the displeasure of meeting him why?" Kaiba said in his cold voice.

"I need your help then; I need you to help me meet him. I'm guessing he's probably said a little about me, I'm not sure what but I'm from heaven and since he betrayed the God he was banished, and the darkness inside of him has become dangerous. I need your help in dispelling his darkness, then maybe he can return to heaven with me."

Kaiba and Jou groaned, their life was about to get a whole lot more difficult, but after seeing the pain that Seraphis held they couldn't not help them both find each other again.

End Epilogue

~Owari~

Well there you have it, that is the end of this particular story, I have left it open so if I feel like it I could make a sequel, it all depends on if I want to and if I have ideas as well as if you would like a sequel to this story, I'm leaving it up to you guys. But the sequel will have to wait since I have enough with the stories I have up already^^ I can continue with the rest of my stories now this is finished! Yay! If you haven't already, check out my newest story 'Shattered Memories' the prologue has only been uploaded so far, but chapter 1 will be out in a short while!

Anyhow thank you for your support in my stories, I hope you all enjoyed this xD

Reviews are always appreciated, but it is entirely up to all of you!

Until my next update of a story, bye bye.

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


End file.
